The One Where Rachel Goes to NYADA
by Preppi101
Summary: She's starting her freshman year of college, with no fiancé, no friends in the city except for Santana, and a Southern blonde who lives across the hall changes practically everything for her.


**A/N: Honestly, I have no idea where this came from or why I decided to write it, but I've never really done a college fic before, and I thought because I love Rachel so much, that I'd add a little bit of a crazy friend in the mix. Thus creating this! Also, if you can catch the Friends references in here, you get a 1,000 points! LOL Thanks for reading and please review, story alert, whatever! FYI there is some language in here. So if you don't like, don't read!  
**

**Summary: She's starting her freshman year of college, with no fiancé, no friends in the city except for Santana, and a Southern blonde who lives across the hall changes practically everything for her.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Casey. I don't own Glee or Friends, however I own Glee season 2 DVD and Friends season 9 DVD set.**

* * *

Rachel Barbra Berry still couldn't believe, after everything her and Finn had been through, he had broken up with her before she left for New York mind and went to join the military. Now she was moving into her dorm with the help from Puck and Santana before he left for LA. Across the hall another girl was moving in and Santana and Rachel had to keep Puck from going after her. Once all the boxes were in, she said goodbye to both of them and began unpacking.

As much of the unpacking was done she could do, she decided she needed something to eat so she went down stairs and accidentally ran into the girl who was moving in across the hall.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said, turning bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh it's fine. At least you have the decency to apologize." the girl replied, her voice laced with a thick southern drawl.

"I'm Rachel," she extended her hand out towards the girl, the girl took it reluctantly and shook it firmly.

"I'm Casey."

"Casey, it's nice to meet you. I'm just going to get something to eat."

"Me too. Mind if I go with ya?" Rachel shook her head no and walked down with Casey. Casey had long sandy blonde hair, big bright blue eyes, she was slender and petite, much like Rachel. Her ears were decorated with piercings and her foot had a star tattoo on it. It wasn't gold, but green, with a white outline around the black.

"Why do you have a star on your foot?" Rachel asked when the sat down.

"It's for two things, one is Wicked and the other is my middle name means star. The white is for my middle name, the green is for Wicked. Musicals are kind of my thing."

"See mine is gold stars." Casey chuckled a little bit taking a drink of apple juice.

"Nice. At least you aren't named after four women in your family. My great grandma, great aunt, grandma, and momma."

"Ahh...My middle name is Barbra and I'm named after a character from Friends, I wouldn't know." Now Casey laughed.

"My name isn't really Casey, it's Catherine, but my grandmother went by Catherine, by momma goes Kate. Don't know what my great grandma or great aunt went by. I'm also the oldest of six." Rachel's eyes bulged at the comment.

"And your parents let you go to NYADA?"

"Well, back home in Nashville my parents are kind of a big deal around those parts, so if you're implying that southern people are poor, not all of us are, I live or more like lived on a plantation outside of Nashville. The next comin' up here is my sister Leigh. Leigh is just like me, except she looks more like my daddy."

"That's not what I meant, sorry if I offended you, but I'm assuming your parents would need help with five other children."

Casey held her hands up to stop Rachel from talking and smiled.

"I understand. Leigh helps, but the other four are really young. You should worry when Leigh leaves. For a long time it was just me and Leigh, the Abigail came, then Maggie, and finally the twins Elizabeth or better known as Lizzie and Hannah."

"All girls? Wow your parents must be-" Rachel started to say before Casey interrupted her.

"Exhausted, tired of having to keep boys off their tales. They don't have to worry about it with Leigh, but with me and others it is sort of a big deal."

"Why not Leigh?" Rachel asked taking a sip of her water.

"She's a lesbian." Casey said without missing a beat. Rachel choked on her water and Casey handed her a napkin.

"I'm sorry, I have a tendency to do that." she apologized.

"No it's fine. Just I never thought you'd be so forward with someone you had just met." Rachel replied.

"Oh. Well you seem really nice and like I could trust you." The rest of their meal was filled with light conversation and getting to know each other.

Over the course of the month Casey and Rachel became closer and when their first day at NYADA came they were surprised to find themselves in the same music theory class. Casey sat her self down next to Rachel and pulled out her laptop for notes. As did Rachel.

The teacher introduced her self and handed out the syllabus and went over the various topics with the class. Thankfully for both Casey and Rachel it was semester class, since their teacher seemed to be an absolute bore.

That night Rachel was on Skype with Kurt and face timing with Quinn when Casey walked into her dorm dressed in sweat pants and bra.

"Hey Rach, I'm borrowing that shirt you picked up the other night when we went out clu-" Casey said walking through the door, stopping embarassed when she saw who Rachel was talking to.

"DIVA! Why is there a half naked woman in your dorm?" Kurt said covering his eyes.

"That was exactly my question Kurt," Quinn mentioned.

"Kurt, is it?" Casey said with a raised eyebrow. He nodded.

"I'm Casey, Rachel's across the hall neighbor I had no idea she was on a call with the both of you. Now I'm gonna go get my shirt and we will never talk about this again, okay?" Kurt nodded again and Casey placed the shirt on and grabbed something from Rachel's mini fridge.

"CASE! Put the apple juice back!" Rachel called after the blonde.

"Sorry Rach, can't hear you!"

"Then why'd you reply?"

"Good point! Next grocery trip I'll get you some more!"

"Okay spill on Casey," Kurt said sipping on his iced tea.

"I definitely wanna know more about her."

"She's just the girl that lives across the hall, by the way, I'm not a lesbian and I am not doing anything with her. She's just a friend of mine."

"Uh huh. She just so happens to walk across the hall in her bra and grab things from your fridge diva. Does Mercedes know?"

"Yeah, be lucky this time Casey was actually wearing pants." Rachel chuckled when Kurt shuddered. Quinn winced a bit at her friends comment.

"Anyways, I love you both but I have an early class tomorrow morning and I need to actually sleep." She hung up with the two of them and walked across the hall there was Casey dressed in the sweats and t-shirt on her stomach reading her text book, highlighting important topics.

"Catherine Estelle Hughes-Turner what the hell was that?"

"I wanted some apple juice and I needed that shirt. So what's the big deal?"

"Did you have to scar my gay best friend and Quinn? I mean really, have some decency."

"Rach, may I remind you last week was way worse with 'Cedes. I wasn't wearing, you know, pants!"

"Just please before you come over to my dorm, actually have clothes on unless you are one hundred percent sure you are not going to greet my friends half nude."

"What about Puck?"

"The answer is still no!" Then Rachel stared at her for moment. "Even if I did let you, I should let you know he's the one that got Quinn pregnant sophomore year and he also slept with every teacher from Lima to Columbus."

"So I'm actually supposed to be decent?" Casey questioned looking at with an odd twist to her face.

"Yes, sadly for you and the rest of the co-ed dorm you have to wear clothes."

"You didn't exclude yourself from that statement," Casey mentioned with a smirk on her face.

"Oh shut up! And keep your clothes on!" Rachel grabbed the bottle of apple juice much to Casey's displeasure and walked of the dorm, slamming the door on her way out.

Wow I thought I was gonna have to wait another week for a Rachel Berry storm out. Kudos to you diva. -Casey.

The blonde sent to Rachel and didn't mind when she didn't get a response. The next few days passed slowly and finally it was the first weekend since starting school and Casey had decided they were going out. She again went across the hall dressed in a bra, in pair of black skinny jeans and bright red pumps. Her blonde hair was in waves, and her lips were painted with red lipstick.

"DIVA! Let's go we're going out! We are meeting Santana at the club. C'mon!" Casey said, not realizing again Rachel was talking to someone on Skype again, but this was a friend Casey didn't know or had the pleasure of running into Rachel's dorm in a bra or no pants.

"Whoa, Rach, who's the friend?" Blaine asked.

"This is Casey, she already scarred your boyfriend this week, now I guess you too." Casey was too busy in Rachel's closet to do anything.

"Dammit! Why are all the hot ones gay?" Casey questioned coming out holding a pair of leggings, a purple tunic, a simple black belt, and Rachel's over the knee black boots.

"Rachel Barbra Berry! Say good bye to Mr. Buddy Holly and c'mon. Especially before McBitch Portia gets ready to leave before us!" Rachel turned and glared at the blonde before going back to Blaine.

"Sorry Blaine, but Casey is being demanding, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Blaine nodded and said goodbye before Rachel shut her laptop. Casey skipped across the hall to slip her tight black tube top and with a white loose cardigan with a black belt cinching under the bust.

Rachel came out of her dorm, keys in her hand, a clutch and her iPhone. Casey had a similar collection in her hands and they locked their doors. They were waiting for the elevator when Portia and her entourage of baby musical theater rats following her.

"Oh look if it isn't stubbles and hicksville going out tonight," Portia commented, the group giggling at this.

"Can it Portia before I wipe that fake tan off your face,"

"At least I have more of a sense of what's right and wrong than you do! I mean you almost got arrested!"

"Oh and you're so better?" Portia nodded. Casey handed Rachel her things and walked up to the taller brunette.

"Let me tell you somethin' Portia," every word rolled off the tongue in venomous format, Rachel didn't know if she should be scared or call Santana just in case she had to pry Casey from Portia. "I hear you every night after your boy friend leaves, by the way having sex in the dorms isn't permitted, actually it's grounds for expulsion. I'd watch out if I was you, I have proof of the sex going on. Masturbation is another story. But living in a co-ed dorm, they think we can handle it. And usually we can until you or someone else ruins it for us."

Casey brought her perfectly lip glossed lips by Portia's ear. "I'd also watch out because I don't take to kindly to anyone picking on my girl, got it?" Portia nodded and scampered off with her friends and Casey smiled.

"You didn't have to do that," Rachel said quietly looking down at the ground as Casey took her things from her.

"Rach, she deserved to be put into her place and frankly I had enough of her okay?" Rachel smiled and they hopped on the elevator.

"Fine. And you have been spending way too much time with Santana." When they arrived they were met with Santana and her whole bout of crazy.

"What the hell is wrong with you tonight?" Casey asked taking her soda from the bartender. It was an eighteen-twenty year old club,but they still had a bartender.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you _chica._"

_"No he hablado en Bretaña desde la semana pasada. Ella me dijo que promulgar la norma de los dos ríos."_ Rachel waited for Casey to react, she was trilingual, English, Spanish, and French.

"The two rivers rule? How the hell does Brittany know what that is?" Casey asked, slightly confused.

"That's my question!" Santana said sipping her virgin cosmo.

"What is the two river rule?" Rachel asked.

"It's when a couple agrees that if there is two rivers between them, they can cheat on them and it wouldn't be a big deal. Wait, is there two rivers between Lima and New York?" Casey stated, trying to figure out, if in fact there was two rivers between Lima and New York.

"I don't know, I don't teach geography!"

"So basically if a couple is together doesn't matter married or not you can sleep with whomever you want? Why would anyone do that?"

"Because, if you can get two rivers away, it's sure as hell freaking worth it to have sex with whomever you want." the blonde commented smiling. Blame it on the Alcohol came on and both former members of New Directions groaned.

"Okay explain. I already know about Nationals in New York."

"Rachel had her first taste of alcohol and practically got her mack with male Berry. Then we had to do a song for an assembly, and Brittany upchucked all over Berry."

"I would've paid to see that." Rachel nudged her shoulder.

"Shut up, Casey." Casey held her hands up in defeat and began dancing. Around eleven they left. Curfew was twelve so they began going home. After saying goodbye to Santana Casey got them a cab and went back to the dorms. Casey said one final goodbye to Rachel and then went into room.

A few weeks later, they had a four day weekend that just happened to coincide with Quinn's four day break and Casey may have called her and Kurt to come to New York for the time because well she is Casey and wanted to meet two of Rachel's best friends.

Casey did her typical "I'm going to run into Rachel's dorm in a bra and see if she's on Skype." So the blonde did and stopped dead when she walked through the door and saw Rachel on Skype with someone who wasn't anyone she had seen or talked to before.

"CASEY! What the hell are you doing?" Rachel asked covering camera.

"I came into you dorm room to tell you that you need to get ready, and hi to who ever you are talking to!" Casey said grabbing an apple juice. She peaked over Rachel's shoulder removing the diva's hand and saw a familiar Mohawk.

"Hey Puck!" she greeted taking a drink of her juice.

"Hey Case, your boobs are looking exceptionally perky today." Casey flashed him a flattering smile and went into Rachel's closet.

"You know I've had the conversation about her walking into my dorm shirtless and even pantless multiple times, and the problem she won't listen. I don't know what do anymore." Rachel spoke thinking aloud.

"Rach, I think you are preaching to the wrong choir, since I am not complaining about it." Puck replied. Rachel rolled her eyes at him and saw Casey come out in her white shirt, with the one shoulder that was off, it had a huge sequined heart in the middle of it and paired well with her black bra. Her jeans hung low on her hips.

Puck couldn't help but stare at the blonde, who's perfectly flat stomach peaked out from underneath the shirt.

"PUCK! Stop ogling at Casey! Casey go to your dorm I'll be ready in a moment."

"Jeez mom," Puck and Casey mocked. Rachel glared at the two of them, Casey ran into her dorm and Puck logged off. Rachel got dressed and walked across the hall to get Casey.

"Alright Case, I'm ready let's go to dinner." Casey clapped excitedly and walked out of her room locking it. The pair walked down the stairs to avoid Portia and was met outside with Santana and they took a cab down to the sushi place that Rachel loved so much.

She swore their veggie kind was best, however Casey was really partial to the spicy tuna and whatever Santana wanted. It was a splurge the three saved up for, however tonight they were going to be joined by two more people.

When the arrived, Rachel saw Kurt and squealed. She practically tackled him in a huge bone crushing hug.

"Why are you two here?" Rachel asked as they waited to get seated.

"Casey invited us since you have a few days off." the brunette looked at the blonde with a curious look on her face.

"I took the numbers from your phone when you were trying on that shirt last week." Casey smiled proudly. They were seated and Casey sat next to Rachel. After they ordered, Casey noticed that Rachel was smiling more than she had been. Sure, Rachel was happy with New York, but there had been a void, not being able to get up and go to Kurt's house and see him.

"So Casey, are you a singer?" Kurt asked and the blonde shook her head no.

"Then what do you do?"

"I play viola, cello, and saxophone. I also am a big musical and theater girl." Kurt looked a bit stunned at the musical instrument list.

"How long have you played?" Quinn asked.

"Viola, since I was a fourth grader, Cello came shortly after that, and the saxophone was from my dad he taught me really early on." Casey smiled and looked down at her phone. It was a text from her sister and she quickly replied. But instead of Leigh replying to her text message, she called. Casey quietly excused herself and went outside.

"Leigh what's going on?...Leigh Faith Hughes-Turner! That is not an emergency! No ma'am...Please make sure Abby, Maggie, Lizzie, and Hannah get fed. No Leigh...Thanks honey, love you too." Casey said and went back into the restaurant. Santana looked at her with a curious expression and she mouthed 'Leigh'.

"Who's Leigh?" Kurt asked taking a drink of his cucumber water.

"My sister. I'm the oldest of six." Quinn choked on her water and Rachel smiled at the other blonde.

"SIX? How did you survive?" Quinn asked.

"Easy. My parents are awesome, and I can keep the girls from fighting." Casey replied taking a bite of her sushi. Santana went to steal a piece of her spicy tuna roll and she slapped her hand away with the chop sticks.

"Ow! Dammit, Case!"

"Don't try to take my fucking spicy tuna roll! I will cut you!" The blonde growled at her. Santana put her hands up in defense; Casey turned into a psycho bitch when someone was taking her food.

"Damn, Casey, settle down."

"How many times do I have to tell you to cut that shit out?" Quinn and Kurt stared at the two of them; Casey was a sweet southerner with a temper. Santana was, well, Santana; who screams in Spanish when something doesn't go her way.

"Casey doesn't share food!" Casey half whispered, half yelled. She mimicked an episode of Friends she was watching earlier where Joey yelled, "Joey doesn't share food!"

"You are so weird." Rachel stated taking a drink of her water.

"Oh bite me, Barbra." Casey smirked at her while playfully biting her piece of sushi.

Rachel leaned over to Casey whispering low, "Must you make my friends think I'm a lesbian."

"Again, I reiterate you've never denied it and it's just a little fun Rach." The blonde playfully kissed Rachel's cheek and earned a raised eyebrow from Kurt and Quinn. Santana just went on like it was nothing.

The rest of dinner was quite lovely and when it was time to say goodbye, Casey gave both Quinn and Kurt a hug; which shocked the pair. When Casey and Rachel arrived back at the dorms, Casey camped out on Rachel's bed watching episodes of Friends. Finally the blonde went back to her dorm room not before she said, "They don't know, that we know, that they know!"

Rachel sat on her bed and saw the photos Glee and various friend pictures, even a few senior photos from them, and the one that Santana took of Casey and Rachel, the blonde was smiling bright after they went and saw Wicked. It was decided even though Casey couldn't sing, she was Rachel's New York Glinda while Kurt was her overall Glinda.

Rachel laughed quietly at the fact that Casey was her crazy, almost more over dramatic than her, southern, temper flaring friend you wanted to have around at all times and she couldn't believe that she had four years of Casey's crazy. How bad could the lesbian jokes and walking into her dorm in a bra get?

* * *

**A/N: So whatcha think? Good? Bad? Okay? What do you think of Casey? Should I continue? Thanks guys, love you!**

**No he hablado en Bretaña desde la semana pasada. Ella me dijo que promulgar la norma de los dos ríos= I haven't talked to Brittany since last week. She told me to enact the two rivers rule.  
**


End file.
